1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the display of information.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional document management systems allow users to identify and manipulate quantities of relevant information. However these conventional text and web search systems do not allow the user to visualize the effect of adding newly found documents to the collection. Moreover, these systems lack adequate facilities for comparing the attributes of newly found documents with the attributes of documents already in the collection. Some conventional systems, such as web search engines provide users with an ability to review documents associated with a search. The user browses the links between documents to find other potentially useful documents. However, these conventional search systems also lack facilities to visualize the effect of adding newly found documents to a document collection. Moreover, interesting linked or connected documents are not easily integrated with user specified spatial organizations of the document collection.